The apprentice
by scorpion22
Summary: This was inspired by the newest episodes, but this is an AU fic. Sherlock and Joan are married and expecting their first child, but now that she is pregnant Sherlock won't let Joan work on cases so he hires a new assistant, but will she be more trouble then she's worth. Please read and review and remember I own nothing. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

This came to me when I started watching the newest episodes of Elementary. However this story is an AU story I hope you enjoy it and review it. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

"Sherlock "called Dr. Joan Watson moving down the stairs in search of her husband she knew from the look of his side of the bed that he had barely slept the night before. She found him sitting at the dining room table a thousand things in front of him.

" I'll make breakfast " smiled Joan smiling at him as she left to go into the kitchen knowing he hadn't heard a word she said because he was deep in thought and he was hard at work and it was the determination he always put into his work that made her love him so much. The kitchen felt cold to the touch as she entered turning on the light over the kitchen as she set a pan on the stove before switching it on starting to cook a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast a million thoughts on her minds as the food sizzled cooking on the stove; Sherlock and her had been married five years and now after all that time they were finally beginning the family they had waited so long to have.

" Good morning "whispered Joan looking down at her slightly rounded stomach she was just beginning to show in her pregnancy and placing a hand over her stomach she smiled feeling a surge of pure joy that she was carrying a baby created by their love inside her. She was almost twelve weeks along and she couldn't wait to be a mother though she would miss working on cases at her husband's side; until she had the baby she was no longer allowed to work on cases and she knew in that moment he was pouring over resumes looking for a new assistant to replace her.

He had become extremely overprotective and she knew he was probably trying to find someone he deemed worthy to replace her until she could return to his side after the baby was born, but part of her dreaded him finding a replacement what if he didn't want her back when the baby was born, what if this new person got the job done better than her.

"Sherlock are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to come kiss me good morning "said Joan looking at him out of the corner of her eye a smile playing at her lips as he silently moved to her side.

" Good morning " smiled Sherlock turning her to face him bringing her to kiss his lips ever so briefly before she turned around again focusing on breakfast again feeling as his arms curled around her.

" You look beautiful today how are you feeling " whispered Sherlock placing a hand over hers on her stomach pride growing inside him that his child grew inside her waiting for her answer receiving it when she turned her head kissing him in silent answer. She rested against his chest as their lips parted and she removed the cooked bacon onto a plate moving to do the same with the toast beginning the eggs after everything else.

"Sherlock stop staring at me "said Joan looking at him as he stepped away from her leaning against the counter inches away from her he couldn't seem to take her eyes off her she had always been beautiful, but now with their child inside her she was gorgeous and he loved her more than anything in the world in that moment. When the eggs, bacon, and toast were done they moved to the dining room sitting together among all his papers.

"How's all this coming "asked Joan looking at the papers scattered across the table and it didn't escape his notice that she never let her eyes stray from the many papers very long and he knew something was troubling her.

"Watson what's wrong "said Sherlock taking her hand quickly pulling her into his lap. Joan didn't say anything at first sitting in his lap in silence until suddenly before he knew it she was crying.

"Joan sweetheart what's the matter "breathed Sherlock his lips against her temple letting her cry into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to sooth her.

"I'm sorry I'm being so stupid crying like this "cried Joan fisting her hands in the lapels of his suit jacket.

"Love you are not being stupid if something is bothering you it is important to me so I can fix it "explained Sherlock making her meet his gaze staring into her tear stained eyes.

"Have you found someone to replace me yet, someone to replace me as your assistant "asked Joan looking at him then the papers scattered over the table.

"I have an interview today why "said Sherlock kissing her lips tenderly brushing away the last of her tears as she stopped crying.

She tried to hide her frown, but she could never get anything past him. "Sweetheart talk to me what is the matter "breathed Sherlock wrapping her securely in his arms kissing her sweetly the words leaving his lips in-between kisses.

"I'm afraid I don't want to be replaced if my replacement is better than me you won't want me back "whispered Joan looking away from him she knew her fear was irrational. Her words made him speechless, but he could tell that this was something that truly worried her. Lifting her head to meet his gaze he held her face in his hands before kissing her lips tenderly pushing all his love for her into that kiss making it known how much he loved her.

Feeling as she wrapped her arms around him he smiled against her lips pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

" Watson no one could ever out shine you, no one is better than you, you are irreplaceable the only reason I'm bothering with a temporary replacement is because I love you and I don't want to lose you or our baby " whispered Sherlock his lips brushing the shell of her ear brushing the hair from her tear filled glistening eyes. They sat together in silence after that, but finally it was time for him to leave for the interview.

"I love you Sherlock "whispered Joan as they rose from the chair they sat in gently kissing his lips before taking his hand walking to the door with him kissing him goodbye at the door.

"Try and take it easy today no strenuous activity "whispered Sherlock a silent plea in his voice as he took her hands.

" I will I'm just going to clean up then I was going to go get some shopping done I can hardly fit into my clothes anymore " explained Joan frowning for just a second before he kissed her lips making her frown turn upside down before stepping away descending down the steps.

"If you need me for any reason at all just call and I'll hurry home "explained Sherlock watching as she nodded waving as he continued down the street. Closing the door behind him Watson gathered up their breakfast dishes returning to the kitchen rinsing the dishes before piling them into the dish washer. Next she continued to their bedroom straightening the room until it looked perfect and immaculate again. When the time came to change her clothes Joan couldn't help, but feel huge despite the fact she wasn't that big yet her clothes felt tight around her; she felt much better now that she had spoken to her husband.

When the brownstone was clean and in order Watson prepared to leave to go shopping she needed clothes. She had known she would have to shop for maternity clothes soon and while she was looking forward to being a mother she wasn't looking forward to getting fat. She couldn't imagine how Sherlock would react when she grew into a human house and her ankles swelled up so much she could barely watch; she knew he loved her unconditionally, but she couldn't help, but fear he would be disgusted by her appearance as her pregnancy progressed. The thought that her own husband might not want to touch her made her heart ache. Brushing her long black hair Watson looked at herself in the mirror resting a hand over her stomach she was barely showing, but the thought that their baby was growing inside her made her forget her body and only think of their baby.

Ever since she had discovered she was pregnant she had been thinking of the many possibilities, the many turns this babies life could take she would love their child no matter what, but she couldn't help, but wonder would he be like Sherlock or her.

"Now to go shopping "breathed Joan exiting the brownstone locking the door behind her deep inside she was dreading the idea of shopping, but it had to be done. She would go grocery shopping first then she would go shopping for new clothes, clothes that didn't hug her body making her afraid to move for fear of her clothes ripping. As she was leaving the brownstone her husband Sherlock Holmes was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for the person he was interviewing to arrive. He sat alone in a corner of the shop the only other presence being that of a young woman a few seats down.

This girl immediately caught his attention; she sat in jeans and a concert tee shirt her booted feet propped up on the chair next to her. Her coffee sat untouched next to her as she seemed completely focused on her IPod her earphones stuffed into her ears. They sat in the same general area both of them eyeing the door waiting for someone to enter and approach them. The person he was waiting for was named Kitty Winter and as time passed and no one arrived he suddenly looked at the girl a few seats down a new idea popping into his head; could this young woman be Kitty Winter. Taking his tea he stood up approaching the young woman standing in front of her meeting her gaze when she looked up to check the door again.

"Excuse me can I help you with something "snapped the woman pulling an earphone from her ear her eyes moving over him.

"Yes I believe we're waiting for each other "said Sherlock extending his hand to her giving her a smile as he peered down at her.

" Excuse me " snapped the woman not taking his hand as the other earphone fell from her ear landing with the other onto the table as she sat up straight still eyeing the door as if planning to make a run for it.

"I believe I'm the one you've been eyeing the door waiting for "said Sherlock extending his hand again for her to take having to wait a moment again before she finally took it.

" Sherlock Holmes " said Sherlock shaking her hand as he introduced himself watching as her eyes widened and she sat up even straighter.

" I'm Kitty " exclaimed Kitty looking up at him her mouth hanging open for no reason that he could find as she finally dropped his hand and he sat down across from her their interview beginning without another word.


	2. The replacement

Well hello everybody. I must say I was pleased with the reviews I received thank you so much. I hope the second chapter of this story receives the same treatment as the first. Thank you so much, you are all wonderful. Remember I own nothing and please read and review.

Chapter 2

"I think I've finally found a suitable replacement," thought Sherlock as the interview with Kitty came to an end.

"She's not Watson, but then again no one is. She can be trained though of that I'm sure," thought Sherlock looking up finally to look at the girl in question.

"Miss. Winters I think you are a suitable temporary replacement. Congratulations you are hired," said Sherlock looking at the girl hoping he had made it clear that the position was temporary. Once Watson was able to work on cases again this woman would have to find another position elsewhere, and at the thought of that he smiled, he would miss Watson by his side.

"I got the job," smiled Kitty. As the words left her mouth she lit up smiling and it didn't escape his notice the slight surprise in her reaction.

"Yes that is what I said Miss. Winters," said Sherlock.

When he repeated himself she smiled wider and this time not an ounce of surprise crossed her features.

"Thank you so much and please call me Kitty. So when do I start?" smiled Kitty.

"You begin immediately. Would you like to have dinner with me at my home tonight? We need to get to know each other we will be spending a lot of time together," said Sherlock looking at her expectantly writing his address on a napkin as he did so.

"Of course I would love that, "smiled Kitty.

"I expect you promptly at seven. Here is my address," said Sherlock extending his hand and shaking hers before leaving the coffee shop. Walking home Sherlock felt happy, he would no longer have to search for a new assistant, but he would miss Watson. That thought made him sad, but then the thought of anything happening to her, or to their baby that pushed all that away. Sherlock was determined to protect her and their family. Their job was dangerous and though he worried whenever they worked on a case this time was different, he couldn't lose her, and he wouldn't lose their baby. Having his family intact was worth the sadness of not having her with him every second of the day. The brownstone was empty when he arrived home and he smiled knowing Watson must have went out to shop like she said she might. Their home was too quiet without her and as he moved into the living room he couldn't wait for her to come home.

Currently he didn't have a case and he was bored out of his mind. After roaming through the house searching for anything to do Sherlock gave up and sat in the living room again book in hand.

" It's too bloody quiet," sulked Sherlock after what felt like hours of sitting in silence though it could have been second; he set the book down and looked in the direction of the door hoping she would walk through it. So when he heard the front door open he couldn't stop himself from rushing to meet her in the hall. Taking her many bags from her hands he wrapped her in his arms. Without saying a word he kissed her with a fever running through him; he had missed her so much.

"Sherlock what is this?" grinned Watson snaking her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"I missed you," whispered Sherlock attacking her lips with more gusto deepening it. Joan only smiled against his lips, she had missed him too. It was moments like this that she really loved him and she didn't worry about what he would think when she was as big as a house, it was moments like this that she knew he would love her no matter what.

"I love you. I missed you too. If you would like I could take you upstairs and show you just how much," whispered Watson running her lips over his jaw on both sides before nipping at his ear as she spoke. Pulling away she kept her hold on one of his hands silently leading him up the stairs.

" Love I would very much like that, but sadly we don't have time for such pleasantries," whispered Sherlock pulling her back into his arms claiming her lips for just a second before looking at her. Watson gave him a confused look as she looked up the stairs then back at him; it was very rare that he turned down a trip to their bedroom something important must have happened.

"Why is that?" breathed Watson finally kissing him teasingly. All too quickly her whole body was molded to his and it became even harder not to follow her up the stairs.

"I hired my new temporary assistant today. I invited her for dinner," whispered Sherlock.

"Oh god he found a replacement. Find a silver lining, find a silver lining. This is a good thing not a bad thing," thought Watson looking at him seeming to be frozen in shock. Finally she found a reason to be happy about this news and she smiled kissing him.

"Good that means now you can sleep at night. I have missed having you next to me. Our bed is cold and lonely without you," whispered Watson pulling him into another soul shattering kiss. Smiling at him as the kiss broke she stepped out of his embrace and moved down the hall to the kitchen and though he couldn't see it she was smiling knowingly because she knew he would be right behind her.

Sherlock remained glued to the spot at first mentally chastising himself for turning her offer to go upstairs down. As she walked away all he could look at was her sexy, beautiful curves; she was like a piece of art and he wanted so badly to throw her over his shoulder and take her upstairs, but he couldn't. Suddenly he found himself following behind her under the ruse of helping her with dinner, but in truth he just didn't want to let her out of his sight. Following her down the hall he silently wished he hadn't been a gentleman and invited Kitty to dinner otherwise he could be ravishing his wife at this very moment. Once in the kitchen they began to prepare dinner. They worked together in perfect unity just like they always did and again he couldn't help, but think how he would miss her by his side. All too soon Sherlock was hurrying to answer the knocking at the door.

When Sherlock answered the door he thought he knew exactly what he was going to see, but he got exactly the opposite. The sight left a very bad feeling in his stomach and he couldn't explain why. When she arrived he thought she would be dressed as she had been at the interview, but now seeing her she was far from it. Kitty wore a tight short black dress that left little to the imagination with knee high black boots; the only thing that hadn't changed from earlier was her hair, it still hung down over her shoulders.

"Hello Mr. Holmes," smiled Kitty and he didn't miss the seductive tone of her voice.

"Kitty…come in," stammered Sherlock the feeling in his stomach getting worse as she crossed the threshold. He was trying desperately not to look at all the skin she had on display, but he was still man and he couldn't help, but look. Sherlock tried desperately to remember however, that he was a married man, a very married man.

That feeling in his stomach got even more painful when he heard his wife Joan moving down the hallway. Sherlock tried even more in that moment to not look at Kitty, this dinner was going to be very bad, very bad.

"Sherlock dinner is…ready," said Watson stopping in the middle of the hall her eyes locked on Kitty. She looked at him and he could tell from the look on her face that this was not what she was expecting and she wasn't happy about it.

"Hello," said Watson looking the scantily clad kitty up and down once more.

"Sherlock don't be rude introduce us," snapped Watson her eyes narrowing as they landed on him; it didn't escape her notice the way he was ogling the girl.

"Yes sorry thank you darling. Kitty Winters this is Dr. Joan Watson my wife and soon to be mother of my child. Darling this is Kitty she will be replacing you temporarily," exclaimed Sherlock. His words came out in a rush and she knew it was because he was very nervous, he knew he was in trouble.

"Hello," said the two women together looking at each other with heat in their eyes both of them stiff as a board.

"The dining room is right in there. We'll be with you in just a second," smiled Joan taking her husband's hand and leading him into the kitchen showing their guest into the dining room before pulling him along behind her. Once they were both in the safety of the kitchen, Watson pushed him harshly into the wall a devilish look in her eye. For a second as he looked into her eyes he was scared, but then she attacked his lips. At first Sherlock was surprised, but he soon forgot that finding her waist and pulling her close growling as he began to want her and if that girl wasn't in the dining room right then he would have taken her right there in the kitchen.

Suddenly it was over and she was grinning savagely at him as she walked away. It took every fiber of self-restraint he had not to drag her back and continue where they left off. Instead he stood there speechless watching her put dinner in bowls and on platters before finally finding his voice.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Sherlock finally moving away from the wall standing on the other side of the counter looking questioningly at her.

"Nothing Sherlock," said Watson not looking at him.

"That was not nothing," smiled Sherlock. Finally she looked at him that same glint in her eye and he silently prayed to god this dinner would end quickly.

"No you're right it wasn't," whispered Watson seductively moving to stand before him again. Running her hands up his chest, she took his head in her hands and pulled him down into a passionate possessive kiss deepening it when he gasped.

"Oh Sherlock don't you see, I'm marking my territory. You're mine and later when we're all alone I plan on marking you as mine again and again. And if you try and say no like you did earlier in the hall I will personally enjoy tying you to our bed because I am intent on having my way with you. You are mine, all mine and I intend to make sure you never ever forget it," growled Watson before sealing her declaration, her promise with another fiery kiss.

Again all too soon it was over and he was glued to the spot as she walked back around the counter.

"Now grab those bowls and help me bring dinner into the dining room," said Watson sounding as if nothing was wrong and she didn't plan on having her way with him later. As she walked out of the room he couldn't help, but eye her with hunger. At that moment he didn't give a damn about the food, he would have much preferred to have her for dinner and as she left the room her words repeated in his head attached with them was his own mental picture of him tied to their bed as she had her way with him.

"Sherlock are you coming?" said Watson standing in the doorway food still in her hands.

For a minute he almost didn't hear her quickly shaking his head to clear his very distracting thoughts.

"Yes, "smiled Sherlock grabbing the rest of the food and following behind her. Again he couldn't help, but watch her with need in his eyes. They entered the dining room setting everything at the table before he moved to pull out Kitty's chair waiting for her to be seated before moving to do the same for Joan. Just as he was rounding the table and he stood at her side pulling out her chair, she turned kissing him tenderly yet still so heatedly on the lips.

"Thank you darling, "smiled Watson and it didn't escape his notice that glint was still in her eyes. Sherlock stood there a moment trying to control his thoughts.

"It's going to be a long night," whispered Sherlock as he moved to sit at the head of the table between the two women. "What was that dear?" asked Watson her smile making it clear she knew exactly what he had said and why he had said it.

"Nothing, "said Sherlock and quickly they served themselves and dinner began. And as it did Sherlock hoped it would be over very soon.


End file.
